The Esoteric Order of Dagon
The Esoteric Order of Dagon (also known as the Order of Dagon, or simply the Order) is a cult dedicated to the worshipping of Dagon - hence it's name - based in Insmouth. It has its headquarters in the old Masonic Hall which, by Jack's words is the only building in Innsmouth that does not look like it is about to collapse. The Masonic Hall is also the center of Marsh family power over the city. The building was bought by Obed Marsh around 1840 when he founded the Order. The building also has its own prison and the old smuggling tunnels leading out to the harbour. Inside the building there is a magical portal leading out to Devil's Reef. The building is the home of Robert Marsh and it is the place where the leaders of the Esoteric Order of Dagon meet. History The Esoteric Order of Dagon is a religious cult that is stationed in Innsmouth. It was founded by Obed Marsh who met during his travels the natives of a Polynesian island. The natives of this islands (known as Kanakies) worshiped the Great Old Ones as well as the race known as the Deep Ones. Their leader, Walakea, gave Obed the knowledge to summon the Deep Ones and how to bring human sacrifices. The Kanakies would bring human sacrifices to them and even mate with this Deep Ones, and in return, obtained jewelry and a steady supply of fish. Obed made regular travels to the island, bringing back gold jewelry with him to Insmouth. The Kanakies were exterminated by other natives some time in 1838, before Marsh came back to find the island empty. His trade now made null and void, Obed Marsh convinced some of his compatriots to make trade with him and the things from the sea. His followers soon began to silence his opponents and chase unbelievers from the city. He also regularly went to Devil's Reef to summon the Deep Ones from the city of Y'ha-nthlei. He also established a cult - the Esoteric Order of Dagon - dedicated to Dagon around that time. This cult also revered other gods such as Great Cthulhu and Mother Hydra, worshiping them all and bringing them human sacrifices. These acts gave the town limitless supply of fish and even jewelry made from some kind of strange gold now and then - the gold was mostly used at the Marsh refinery. And then, around 1840, Obed and his sailors bought the Old Masonic Hall and founded the Esoteric Order of Dagon. By 1845, Obed, his family and followers were the most powerful in Innsmouth. In 1846 the Christian folk of Innsmouth started a rebellion against Obed ; the blasphemous ceremonies and too many people gone missing prompting them to act. Obed and his Order were locked up in the old jailhouse. A few days later, the Deep Ones, angered by the abolishing of the Order and the lack of offerings, lead an attack on the city. Nearly half of the town was slaughtered that day - officially, due to a plague. After this night Obed became dictator of the city, the Order became the only religion in Innsmouth and the citizens were forced by their rulers to take the Oaths of Dagon. There were three Oaths, but the most horrific was the third one, which forced a male or female human to mate with a Deep One. However, during the Civil War period, people were forced to lock away people that became too horrible to pose as humans. That is also when the town became to decline, although the worship of Dagon never ceased. Foreigners also began to spread rumors about Insmouth, mostly about Obed finding some pirate treasure or about the "Insmouth Look". Obed himself died in 1878 and his descendants continued to control the town, until the U. S. Army launched an attack on Insmouth in 1922. Role in the game In Dark Corners of the Earth, the Order provides most of the hybrids and priests of Dagon that Jack Walter faces throughout the game. In Chapter 8, named "The Esoteric Order of Dagon", he must fight his way through the Masonic Hall to save Lucas Mackey from the Order and stop the ceremony that prevents the Marines from breaking inside.Category:Esoteric Order of Dagon Category:Deep Ones Category:Town of Innsmouth